Marmo
is one of the members of the Selfish Trio in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and the first woman in the group. She first appears in episode 1. Appearance Marmo is a young woman with yellow eyes and long aqua hair that passes her waist length. She has bat wing-like objects behind her ears like the rest of the Selfish Trio. Her normal attire consists of a half sleeved jacket-like dress that is half violet and half pale white with red trellis patterns, and atop of her head is a violet Cossack hat. She has a greyish purple bracelet on her left wrist. Her footwear is long red high heeled boots. Personality Marmo is mean, and pays no attention to others, she only cares for herself. Marmo is also an extremely vain woman who loves relaxing and caring for her beauty, this could clearly be seen when she got extremely upset after discovering a pimple on her face, and when she panicked, not wanting to get sunburns because it would damage her skin. Marmo's other main personality trait is her mischievous attitude and her love for teasing Ira often calling him a little kid and pointing out that he has a crush on Cure Diamond. History When Marmo first appears she interrupts Ira when he's about to finish off Cure Sword but is beaten when Mana becomes Cure Heart. She also deduced that Makoto was Cure Sword and tried to attack her at a TV shoot and later chases after Ai. Cutie Madame "Overflowing beauty, Cutie Madame!" "あふれる美しさ、キューティーマダム！" "Afureru utsukushisa, Kyūtī Madamu!" (or Glitzy Marmalade in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is Marmo's alter ago. She only appeared in episode 25. Marmo became Cutie Madame, with the power of a fake Commune built by Sebastian. Appearance She wears red glasses, which would prevent people from guessing who it was, but however Cure Diamond knew who it was. She had a long dress, which would open about halfway to her legs, she had black legs, and red arms. She carried a fan, which would be used for an attack. She had the same hair, and bat wings behind her ears. Her Symbol at the bottom is a black heart with large bat wings, only appeared on her introductory pose. History Marmo, who went in the same place as Sebastian, was carrying a luggage. However, Marmo fell, causing her luggage to drop, and mix with Sebastian's. When Marmo opened Sebastian's luggage, she saw a Commune similar to the Lovely Commune, and then called out the phase, "Pretty Cure, Love Link!" which then transformed her into Cutie Madame. Then the Cures again were facing another Jikochuu, suddenly, a mysterious person, was laughing, suprised the Cures. She introduced herself, as Cutie Madame, seeing this, Cure Diamond, noticed it was Marmo. Cutie Madame then used her fan to blow wind at the Jikochuu, and then for the final blow, the Cures performed, Lovely Force Arrow. She quickly left. The next day, she was all over news, and which made the girls, wonder why Marmo would become a heroine. While Sebasian was dealing with her, to gain the Commune, however Cutie Madame was winning since she was using superpowers, Sebastian laid in the ground, and then was taken by Alice. Sebastian, then told her eveything about the Commune, and Cutie Madame. The next day, in an amusement park, where a play was going on, Cutie Madame appeared ruining it, making the kids cry. Alice went there to fight her, and transformed. They started fighting, then her friends arrived. Cure Rosetta then told her that she was doing this for her loved ones. Cure Rosetta gained more powers, and worked with Cure Ace, then Cure Rosetta performed, Rosetta Reflection, and caused the Commune to break, and her to de-transform. Attacks As Cutie Madame, she had attacks, but none of them were named. * One of them, was as she used her fan to blow wind, at enemies. This made the enemies, stay put as they were dealing with the wind. * The second one was as a flame beam, which she used her finger, and produced flame. This made the enemies back off, and could hurt them. Powers Marmo, like the other members of the Selfish Trio, haves a power to turn people's selfish thoughts to monsters called Jikochuu. She can also create a purple whip to chain and bind her enemies. Trivia *Her name is based on Mammon, one of the seven deadly sins, representing greed and avarice. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure